readingminds_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Guess it's just something to save
who knows what the fuck this is, i just found it going through my user pages? words intro blah blah overview and so forth *mount poas (accent mark over a bc gotta be exact) *two lakes, two sides, neither necessarily good or bad *considering mount poas is a semi-active volcano (erupts every couple of years or so) then each group has designated safe spots and shelters to try and hide from the lava flow, and everyone is on the more speedy side, bc you know running from lava and lava rocks n stuff. *also a tourist spot so both have to make sure to avoid people and such. |-| Policies = #Remember that there is a massive difference between IRP and OORP, so don't start arguments or anything with the other group just because they're irp enemies. #This group only roleplays on the Wiki, so anyone from other groups can join. On the same token, we do not interact with any AJ groups whatsoever because they're on an entirely different website. #Please remain active. It's understandable if you have stuff that will get in the way, but notify one of the leaders beforehand. If you're inactive for two weeks without explanation, you'll just be kicked out of your group. #Show respect and courtesy to your fellow roleplayers. #Use proper grammar and correct spelling to the best of your abilities. #You can only use text speak out of roleplay. #Don't powerplay. #Anatomy and "advanced vocabulary" isn't allowed whatsoever. #Try and be as literate as possible. Actually do something within the roleplay, and please don't expect others to automatically hand you something to do. (A preferred minimum would be 3-4 lines of roleplay) #Stay realistic. #Don't cause a fight with the #Each leader will accept the forms for their own group. #You may have 2 OCs, but that's it. #Please do not go through with major events without getting the approval of both of the leaders. #If you violate any of these rules, you will getting a warning. If you get over three warnings, you may not roleplay anymore. |-| Greenery(??) = Hierarchy Leader/err idk??: words description second-in-command: words description herbalist thingy: words description warrior thingy: words description and hunters??: words description apprentices: words description also queens (maybe just have queens + kits one rank???): words description Members table one table two table three table four might do beliefs?? ---- just gonna- *clear lake, plush forest: ignorant and selfish, egotistical and narcissist, do as much as possible to keep the sulfur kids away even though there's enough forest for both to share **one main leader, two second in commands, three-four (maybe 5 if necessary) healers who can work with the plants with ease, then there are hunters and warriors (being so selfish, they split the group up to their specialties so they can get the most out of everything, and the warriors constantly patrol to keep the sulfur kids and other out of territory while hunters, you guessed it, hunt constantly). unlike sulfur, they have an organized apprentice system to hone skills for, yet again, getting the most out of everything. also set up and keep good care of the queens + pups (more so they can use them for more members, etc., not like they care about the lives as much, which is p awful) **camp is like,,,a few hundred yards away from the lake??, and surrounded by lots of interwoven plants n stuff. each rank has an assigned den, etc., like you'd normally see in a camp. the higher rank you have, the better den you have, although there's an exception for the queens + pups. a stream cuts through part of the camp (from the lake). **punishments are more harsh because they can afford it, and because u know selfish more stuff and so so don't want less than what they can have etc. so punishment is lack of food, water, w/e(????), confinement to camp, demotion, stuff like that, though if it's serious enough then suspension or exile |-| Sulfur = and Hierarchy Leader/err idk??: words description second in command: words description healer thing: words description everyone else: words description Members table one table two table three table four might do beliefs?? ---- *sulfur, dead side: bitter, angry, reckless and more prone to attacking and asking questions later **hierarchy is set up so there is one main leader, two second in commands, a couple of healers/wolves who can get close to the sulfur, and everyone else is on an equal level; there's no set apprentice system besides for w/ the healers or w/e and everyone else learns from the variety of members in the group; queens + kits are a special exception and treated with care and delicacy, because every member in the group matters. **aren't stupid enough to punish their members severely in the environment they live in, so usually their punishments include confinement to camp, working with the healers/whatever they may be called for a few days-week or w/e, or if it's bad just suspend them from rp or exile; basically their punishments are to a minimum, and people are more kept in line through manipulation or other immoral things(???) (might need to work on bc "angry, reckless and more prone to attacking and asking questions later") **camp lies as far away from the sulfur lake and the plush forest as possible, so it's an in between base sheltered by rocks and caves; the leader, second in commands, and healers or w/e share a den, and the rest of the group huddles together in whatever places/nests they've set up, more unorganized than not but they have more freedom where they sleep. |-|Joining= jdsfjodsfojdsfdfs